Begin Again
by amanda2887
Summary: He left and never said goodbye. He was a bionic superhero but he was more than that. She was the first girl he allowed himself to develop feelings for and she still to this day makes his heart race faster then any mission.
**A/N: Ok so I always liked the idea of Chase and Sabrina. I hated that we never got a mention of her and so I tried to dig into their relationship. Strangely, I got this Peter/Gwen vibe. I'll admit recently watching Lab Rats Elite Force I'm intrigued by the idea of Skylar and Chase. But for the sake of this story, I'm revisiting Sabrina and Chase.**

Glancing at the morning paper, he tossed the paper aside "Do you see now Sabrina why I don't like you hanging with that bionic boy?" The headline read 'Bionic Superhumans save the Day'' . However, the article below also shed light on mogul Donald Davenport being injured and in critical condition.

Sabrina let out a frustrated groan "But Daddy, he saved us! If that Krane guy would have succeeded then who knows what would have happened to us. I just don't understand why you won't give him a chance."

"He may have saved the day, but people got hurt. If something of that nature could happen to his father, then I don't want you involved. Do you understand?"

Sabrina grumbled as she arranged her books into her bookbag.

"Darling, didn't you say yourself that he had some kind of anger spell when you were working on that assignment? We only want what's best for you. Being around Chase is just too dangerous." Mrs. Evans assured her daughter.

"Oh my gosh! You're being ridiculous! He's a sweet guy, who is one of the smartest guys at school. If you guys would just give him a chance-"

"No means no!" Her father shoved the newspaper towards his daughter. "I can't risk losing you. They may have handled that Krane guy, but there will be others. There always is. I just don't want to risk you getting caught in the crossfire."

"I won't."

"Sabrina, I'm with your father on this"

"This is so unfair!" Sabrina stormed out the room, grabbing her backpack and heading off to school. For once, she couldn't wait to get to school so she could talk to Chase. She had always considered Chase cute, but before her encounter with Spike he was slowly turning into the guy of her dreams. Chase certainly was shy when it came to her but with prom coming up she couldn't help but wish he would ask her.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Chase nervously rang the bell. He was supposed to help Sabrina study for their huge chemistry midterm but with everything going on, he hoped she would understand when he had to cancel on her. Truthfully he could have just called her, but at the same time Sabrina was one of his only friends and he desperately needed a friend right now._

 _"Hello?" Sabrina's father opened the door._

 _" , it's so nice to meet you. I'm Chase-"_

 _"I'm aware of who you are" Sabrina's father spoke intensely, Chase certainly could feel the anger boiling from his voice. Of course, Sabrina wouldn't follow with his rules of keeping her distance from Chase. "Sabrina isn't here right now, she's at dance lessons right now. But since you're here, I was hoping we could talk."_

 _Chase paused unsure of what Sabrina's father could possibly have to say to him. Every movie he had ever seen described this moment as being one that every guy feared when it came to the girl he was interested in. However, Chase was confused, he was nothing like the guy in those movies where the girl's father ordered them to stop seeing each other. "Sure" he quietly muttered._

 _Chase nervously sat on the couch, "How is your father? Sabrina told me what happened, as did the news."_

 _"He's doing much better now. He's actually back home, recuperating."_

 _"Sabrina has told us so much about you and you have to understand, that under normal circumstances I would gladly give you permission to see my daughter. But in light of-"_

 _"I clearly know where you're coming from but Sabrina is in no danger being around me. I would never-"_

 _"I believe you but I can't risk being wrong. She's my only daughter." Chase nodded in agreement, but hung his head knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. "There will be other people like that Krane guy and I don't want her caught in the crossfire. From what Sabrina has told me about you, I do believe you would do your best to protect her and I think it's amazing how you've saved people-"_

 _He knew exactly what he meant, but he needed to hear those words. Those words that insisted that he was a danger, and that he was incapable of a healthy relationship. "You want me to stop seeing Sabrina?"_

 _"It would be best, Chase. Sabrina has a scholarship that she's worked hard for and I don't want her losing focus."_

 _"I realize that and you are absolutely right. I couldn't bear the thought of Sabrina getting hurt because of me. If you don't mind, I better be going. I wasn't going to be able to study anyway tonight, so I just wanted her to have these-" Chase handed her father his study notes. "She underestimates how smart she really is, but these notes should be adequate enough. Just tell her I'm sorry._ _"_

 _"I will and thank you Chase. I am sorry that this couldn't work out." Chase nodded._

 _Chase was deep in thought as he walked out of her home. Mr. Davenport had a new facility planned out for the other bionic soldiers. This would be a good thing for him: mentoring certainly would get his mind off Sabrina._

 _It only took a few months for the island preparations to complete, while they waited Chase kept to his siblings and kept his distance from Sabrina._

 _"Chase are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to Sabrina?" Bree questioned her brother._

 _"Bree, I know what I'm doing. It's fine, really. Besides, she's moved on."_

 _"That's not what she told me, but whatever. I mean Chase, you deserve to be happy too."_

 _"I am happy. I'm a mentor now." Bree rolled her eyes, of course Chase would say something of that sort._

* * *

While Oliver explained how important it was for him to get Skylar's powers back, he thought back to Sabrina. He was not one for social media, but thankfully Bree was. It surprised him when he saw Bree was Facebook friends with Sabrina. He was even more suprised when he saw that Sabrina was doing an internship in Centium City.

As Bree was pouring herself some orange juice, she was about to join the others at the breakfast table when she noticed Chase was on Facebook. "Are you on my Facebook page?" Chase immediately shut the laptop but Bree was quicker as she grabbed the computer out of Chase's hands. "I knew it!"

"I was just curious. You left it open." Chase contested.

"What's going on?" Skylar asked curiously.

"Chase is apparently still stuck on Sabrina." Bree answered, a smile lit up her face as she thought of her opportunity to reunite Chase and Sabrina.

"Who's Sabrina?" Kaz and Oliver both questioned.

Frustrated that it seemed like he was being ganged on, Chase immediately tried to shut down the conversation "It's no one. Drop it, ok?"

"Where are you going?" Bree threw her hands up in the air "I was only teasing. Besides, Adam, Leo and Daniel will be here soon."

"Roman and Riker aren't going to stop. They've been quiet. I'm just making sure we'll be ready."

Exasperated, Chase entered the hyrolift and headed down to mission control.

"What are you doing?" Kaz watched Bree typing on her laptop, curious of what she was doing.

"I'm fixing things."

"I wouldn't do that for you." Kaz warned.

"The worse thing she could do is say no. It has to be a sign of fate that she's doing an internship here in this city I mean what are the odds?"

"More like 'what are the odds of Chase forgiving you"? "

"Ha Ha. I know my brothers. Chase will thank me eventually."

It was Chase's birthday, and his brothers all made an appearance for dinner and movie. Adam and Leo had been keeping things under control back at the Academy. Surprisingly, Adam was growing up. Of course, he still goofed off but he was definitely stepping up. The most shocking thing was Leo was actually dating Taylor. That definitely shocked him. Daniel was continuing on with school and going on missions when he was able.

Seeing his family all together was definitely the best birthday gift he could ask for. Tasha and had already headed home. She was getting close to her due date and bed rest was almost a necessity.

'Someone's here." Chase told the group.

"What? I don't hear anything."

"Chase has bionic hearing." Leo mentioned to the others. Adam still fascinated with the movie.

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting that." Kaz spoke loudly.

"Yeah we probably got to be heading back after the movie ends." Leo said as he watched Chase get up and head to the door.

"And there it is." Adam said as the doorbell finally alerted the group.

"I want super hearing." Oliver said.

"Hey" opening his can of soda, Adam poured the drink into the glass. "Ice me!" he said referencing to Oliver's ice abilities.

Opening the door, Chase was shocked at the person standing there: Sabrina.

"Sabrina? What are you doing here?" Chase looked back between his friends and siblings and back to Sabrina.

"I'm actually doing an internship in the city and I remembered it was your birthday so I just thought I'd stop by and say Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks. Do you want to come in?"

"I can't stay long. I have an early day tomororw. But sure, I've been needing to talk to you anyway." Her voice pitched an octave higher as she talked.

"Hey Look it's Sabrina!" Adam announced to the group. They all introduced themselves to Sabrina. Looking at Chase, it was so good to see that smile of his again.

Chase shot Bree a look knowing that she was responsible for this. Sitting between Adam and Skylar, she just whispered to them both that this could be a trainwreck waiting to happen.

"Is it ok if we step out on the deck to talk in private?" Chase nodded at her request. It was certainly the least he could do for her.

"I was wrong, Sabrina," he says. "I should have at least explained myself or-"

"Said goodbye? Because that's what hurt the most that you thought so little of me that you couldn't even bother to say goodbye."Her eyes darkened with anger, Chase was positive that if she was inside she would probably throw a pillow at him or some kind of object.

"You were better off. I realize I was wrong and you're right I should have said goodbye. But I'm not sure I could bear if anything happened to you because of me."

Sighing, Sabrina placed a hand on Chase's shoulder "You know for the smartest guy, you're not the brightest at some things."

"I didn't get it right. In fact, it took me long enough. Not a day went by that I didn't miss you. But too much happened. You just can't even begin to understand everything that's happened."

"Maybe not. But I thought we were friends at least, you know you could trust me. I don't care that you're bionic. Yes, there's the Chase the Bionic hero. But there is also Chase Davenport, the guy I thought was my friend. I was so proud of you when the President awarded you with that medal. I just thought-"

"You're right. And I didn't give you the respect you deserved to at least say goodbye"

"I understand, I really do. You're life is complicated. I get it. It just sucked. It just felt like you didn't care about me at all."

"I wasn't kidding, too much happened. I mean I had more close calls with death then days of the week. Why would I want to put you thru that?" Chase questioned.

"I have a mind of my own, Chase. I'm not some damsel in distress. If not me, then find someone who makes you happy Chase. You deserve happiness too." Chase thought instantly of his developing friendship with Skylar. True. She wasn't from this planet, but at least she understood what being on this team meant.

"I'm just concerned. Right now isn't the best time. I mean there are these two guys named Roman and Riker-"

"It'll never be a good time." Sabrina yelled, her voice sharp in anger.

Sabrina was a smart girl, why couldn't she see how this would end.

"I'm not going to ruin your life." Chase retorted

Sabrina was infuriated, crossing her arms "Seriously?! Maybe your sister can explain this one to you, but I don't need you to make decisions for me. I like you, Chase. God help me! I still do" Glaring at him, Chase could feel her anger.

"NO you're right. I don't care. Correction, I care too much. Not a day passes by that I don't wonder what could have been. Of course Adam and Bree insist that it wouldn't have lasted anyway because I probably would have bored you. But you've always been in my mind. Whenever I go on a mission, I think of you. Every time I talk to Tasha I ask her about you, to make sure you're ok. It's not just you I worry about, I have a sister getting ready to make her grand entrance into this world and I worry all the time that one of our enemies will go after her." Sabrina stood with her mouth open, it was so strange seeing Chase so vulnerable. "I talked to your father and he didn't want your life in a danger, and I don't blame him. Nobody would want that for their daughter-" Sabrina took a step towards Chase and as she was about to speak Chase stopped her " But you're right, I don't care."

The others turned from their movie to watch the scene unfold outside "Should we check on them?" Skylar questioned. Strangely, she almost was afraid to admit that the green eyed monster struck , there is girl code but she was afraid to discuss with Bree that she had developed feelings for Chase.

"No it's a long time coming. Like I said, I'll either be the best sister ever or he won't be talking to me tomorrow."

Looking at Chase intently, she knew she must have offended him. Strangely, she knew where he was coming from. Of course she wanted that decision for herself, but Chase was smart. Awkward? Yes. Introverted? Of course. He's definitely came around since their high school days. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to question your feelings for me. I really have missed you."

"And I've missed you. You're always in my mind. Helping Oliver trying to win Skylar over, I wondered what it would have been like if we would pursued a relationship."

"Can we start again?"

"I'd like that." Chase was never fully confident when it came to girls. When he helped Skylar get her powers back, things definitely were awkward in the penthouse. Oliver was thankful but resentful towards Chase in regards to the attention Skylar had now given him. Thankfully they got their friendship back on track. Skylar eventually got over her crush on Chase and they agreed that they should just remain friends in an effort not to hurt the team.

Watching the wind softly blow at her hair, Chase tucked a loose strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. Glancing inside, his family was still enthralled with the Avengers movie playing. Was it selfish of him to want this moment?

Sabrina looked into his eyes. They were warm and loving. She definitely wasn't expecting for Chase to lean in and pull her mouth to his in a tender kiss. It was passionate: Chase kissed her like he'd never see her again. And just like that, she felt alive.

"Happy Birthday." Sabrina gasped. "Just please don't shut me out again."

"I'm scared." Chase quietly mumbled, afraid to look into her eyes. Afraid that this was a dream. "

"Don't be. We'll figure it out together. I'm definitely not afraid of you, not of Spike. You're right there are dangers that come with you." Chase looked down "But you're not invincible either. It won't be easy but it's a worth a try."

"Shall we go inside?"

"It's your birthday, birthday boy. Or we can just watch the stars." As Chase watched Sabrina gaze into the sky, she pointed out to him a shooting star. "Look, a shooting star. Quick make a wish!"

Chase smiled "I just did" Most of his life he felt like he was born questioning reality, feeling lost and alone and strangely feeling like he was unloveable. People only saw him as a nerd or a killjoy. Adam was the muscle and Bree was the hustle and he was just Chase. Being mission leader was his identity and without it he wasn't sure of who he was. But for once, he felt like a normal guy who liked a girl, and that said girl liked him back. For once, he was happy just being Chase.

 **Not my best...but it gives them somewhat closure. Several things could have happened : Roman and Riker could have tried to use Sabrina as leverage. Skylar could have realized that she still did have feelings for Chase. I could have made Sabrina end up getting hurt but I didn't want that on Chase's conscience. Use your own imagination on what you would have liked to happen. But secretly as I wrote this: I was picturing Chase as a Peter Parker and Sabrina as Gwen...and if you seen that movie then you know how that story ended.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
